


Attack On Inkopolis

by RainyCosmos78



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Splatoon
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyCosmos78/pseuds/RainyCosmos78
Summary: Inkling Society was suddenly  reminded that day...of the humiliation of being trapped in a cage.. "Legends say that the Titans outside the walls of Inkopolis have existed long before them, to the time of man. Only 100 years ago have they reappeared, the walls of Maria, Rose, and Sina protected the remaining inkling population after the Great Turf War. Those are just fairy tales......right?
Relationships: Bobble/Mask (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining in this new long term crossover fic I have started, I will post as much as I can as I am only at the half of the second season of the anime. So it will take time, there is spoilers for the main anime such as big plot points so if you dont want to get spoiled, please click off here, anyways enjoy!

100 years ago... creatures that we come to know as the Titans emerged from the sea while some emerged from the distant lands. It was after the Great Turf War against the Octolings, during the aftermath and clean up of the war, a young inkling came running to his commander saying he saw giant creatures- no, monsters emerge and started to homicide on the people, only then was the young inkling was grabbed by one of these monsters, and eaten alive in front of his comrades. 

The titans almost wiped out the entire population Overnight, the situation become so severe, that the remaining population of the inklings retreated to now what is known as Inkopolis, the survivors built three walls, and named them after three women that were thought of as protectors of the previous race known as humankind, Maria, Rose, and Sina.

Three Regiments were created during the early days of the wall, The Garrison Regiment, soilders who defended the three walls with their life, marked with vines of roses on their jackets. The Military Police, those who serve under the government and its leader, marked with the fabled Unicorn on their jackets. And finally, The Scout Regiment, soilders that go beyond the wall to slaughter the Titans that trapped their home, marked with the Wings of Freedom. These three regiments served together during the early days, over time, the Scout Regiment dispersed due to amount of soilders lost and the walls protecting the inklings like no other. Only to serve now in a legend.

A new dawn started to arise, new generations grew in the safety of the walls, but the story of the Titans beyond the wall soon disperse, only those of the Garrsion Regiment know the truth. If you asked a young inkling child what they learned about the wall and what it's purpose was, they would say " To Protect us from the mean Octolings!!". It was sad to say the least, to cover up the monsters that killed many and replace them with those of a rival race who had lost a war 100 years ago. 

Without the constant threat of Titans, Salmonids, and Octolings, and the power from the Great Zapfish, Inkling Society Flourished. Style of fashion and technology rose, giving the chelapods a sense of culture. Even games such as Turf War and rank came through with popularity, and the rise of singers and pop stars. It was perfect, so perfect, that the stories of the Titans faded into legends, and by the time of the New Champions, Team Blue, the stories have been forgotten, nobody questioned what was beyond the walls.

The Garrison and Military Police Regiments survived against its odds, though only adults and senior soilders stood with its ranks, young cadets would come, receive training, and they would drop out once it was over, as they did not wished to join either regiments, very few rookies ever stayed. Those who have retired from their positions try to pass on training and the stories of the monsters to their younger generations, who only perceive them as horror stories. The iconic Salute that the soilders would give to each other when they were presented or dismissed also survived, one fist onto your heart and the other onto your back, an acknowledgement of respect it was.

Captain Cuddlefish was one of these veterans who had served during the Great Turf War, and the Invasion of the Titans. He still has the scout uniform for the Scout Regiment, tucked away and preserved, one of the last possessions of the original Scout Regiment. He even told his granddaughterz stories of the wars between Octolings and the Titans, and let it all out, the two girls nodded and perceived his stories as the truth. They even promised their grunkle that they would pass the stories on to the next generation, and even if the Titans do somehow break through the walls, they won't hesitate to put their pop star lives aside to help fight. Even now, with the defeat of DJ Octavio for the second time in a row, and literally saving the world from destruction from Commander Tar Tar, and that Chaos vs Order splatfest he kept hearing about, it seems that there is still, a great threat on the horizon. Sooner or later he thought, the Titans would somehow get in. Even with Callie, Marie, Goggles ( Agent 3), Rider( Agent 3.5), Gloves ( Agent 4), Hachi, Marina, Pearl, and Team Blue, the captain was certain there wasn't enough squids to revive the Scout Regiment. There was also the government, would they really let the old veteran squid revive the former regiment, speaking of the titans was forbidden inside all three walls, but it was worth a try. The captain remembered his old comrades during the invasion of the Titans, how most of them were killed by falling debris or eaten by titans long ago, the captain would always come back from a battle to hear a friend had been killed, was it worth it? To Endanger the lives of his agents? The lives of the civilians who were interested to join? The Captain hesitated and said yes, the entire society is at stake, the Scout Regiment always said when you face the danger, you must always be ready to give your life to society at any cost , even if it's your life. The Captain of the Squidbeak Splatoon and the former Scout Regiment believed it's about time he tells his other agents about the truth of the outside, and their goal, to prevent another repeat of tragedy in history.


	2. Truth

The sun rose through the sky, bringing a new day.

Inklings, walked through the busy streets, some meeting up with friends, while others were going about alone with their schedules. Long has past the Final Splatfest, Chaos had won, but it did not change anything in society. Military Police patrolled Inkopolis, sometimes having to stop a skirmish between some inklings. Even Octolings have now started to be accepted within society. Even if there was some squids that were a bit...hostile, Octolings started to settle into the massive City of Inkopolis. The entire place was mainly concrete and stone, but there were still forest and plains, though that was only in the outskirts of Wall Maria.

Rider Yeager was one of the inklings who lived in Inkopolis, he lives in Wall Rose,Trost District, he recently moved with his family out of Wall Maria, Shinasina District. He was leader of Team Yellow-Green, friend of the current champions Team Blue, Agent 3.5. The squid made his way to the square, where he had played in the sport of turf war many times, with friends,rivals, and enemies, lots of memories were made there. Currently, it was not on Rider's mind, He was called by Captain Cuttlefish himself, The Great Zapfish was still around, so it made Rider curious on why the veteran had called for him. He wouldn't be surprised if the other agents were there too, Goggles Arlet, Gloves Springer, Hachi, Pearl, Marina, Callie, Marie, all of them. The squid made sure nobody was turned to his direction and right away dove into the hole that would take him straight to Octo Canyon.   
  
When Yeager arrived, he was greeted by Callie and Marie, known outside as the " Squid Sisters", a pop star duo, though currently, they had taken a break from their fame to enjoy each other's company, especially since the Octavio incident, speaking of the freaky Octopus DJ, he was still in the Snow Globe, watching. Turns out Rider was early, and the cousins suggested he helped them and their grandpa with setting up, turns out it was the situation to include all agents. The three cleared out the table, helping Cuttlefish with taking supplies like old books and sunken scrolls that felt...different? Rider did not push the veteran for answers, as he was sure he would explain to him and the others. Callie and Marie decided to make rice balls for the probably hungry blue squid that was coming along, so Rider took his time to wait for the others outside, basically having a staring contest with Octavio.   
  
Soon two of the four agents had arrived, Hachi and Gloves Springer, seems as they were hanging out earlier, both greeting their fellow agent. Rider did not know Hachi very well, as their time together was very short and limited, it was not there fault though, when you have to save the world from mass destruction, there is little time to catch up. Though at this moment both agents did take it upon themselves to do just that, both talking contently. As for Gloves, Rider knows him already, due to the tournament many months ago, when they both spoke each other's " lines" at the same time, they were rivals to know, but here they were Agents and had to put their rivalry to the side. While Hachi went inside to help Callie and Marie with the rice balls, Rider and Gloves stayed outside, talking about what may happen today.   
  
  
Soon Marina and Pearl joined in, Marina apologized for being a bit late as there were some malfunctions in the studio, with Pearl saying that Marina should not apologize at it was not her fault. Unlike the Squid Sisters, " Off The Hook" were indeed active in music, news regarding stages, and splatfests, so they were excused, being a famous popstar duo must be very exhausting and busy. Though the duo did participate in help saving the world, and in the end they were allowed the join the Squidbeak Splatoon. After some silence and waiting, Rider grumbled : Goggles is late again...." he did not like that the idiot always holds up so many things. " Don't mind Arlet Rider, he always turns up last minute despite being ridiculous, If he doesn't turn up, it's his fault." said Gloves, reassuringly, Rider had to agree with him, If Goggles didn't make it, he would just inform him over text no big deal. And both squids got up and made their way into the shack.  
  
" Pearl, Marina... Hachi...Gloves Springer, Rider Yeager...Goggles Arlet is not here....is he late again?" asked Captain Cuttlefish who was taking a attendance of the agents, after some murmuring, it was agreed that Goggles may not be coming. " If you wish Capitan, I can inform Goggles later, As I have his contact information." said Rider, as he did not wanted to hold up the meeting because of his idiotic friend. The veteran nodded and right when he was about to speak, some rushed and opened the door " Sorry I am Late!!" the entire Squidbeak turned their heads to the newcomer, Goggles Arlet, one of the four champions, one of Team Blue, Agent 3, the idiotic who made the weirdest situations, even when it's serious. After awkward silence, Callie let the blue squid in, handing him a rice ball that Goggles happily took.   
  
After some silence and settling in, everyone turned their eyes to their leader, Captain Cuttlefish. The veteran sighed and began " You should have heard about the stories beyond our walls, the stories of the Titans, many of you are oblivious to what I am talking about, but I do not blame you as it has been 100 years since the monsters arrival..." The captain began to talk about the humanoid creatures of the past, the truth he had hidden for some long, he explained the history of the walls, and the forgotten Scout Regiment, even taking out his old jacket, one of the last memories of the regiment's existence, including with ODM gear, Omni- Directional Maneuver gear, including the swords the soldiers would use.Gloves commented it looked cool and fun, only for the Captain to explain the many deaths he had seen in the regiments existence and how dangerous it was. " So what is the point of you telling us this?" asked Hachi, Marie was the one who answered " We are suspecting the Titans will try to break in." which left the entire team in shock, the titans? breaking in through the wall?! " Grandpa is planning to meet with the government, as he is the last veteran survivor." said Callie, Cuttlefish looked up " I have decided to propose....that we bring back the Scout Regiment, we do not know if this will be official, but if it is, all of you will go through Cadet training, and become Scout Regiment soldiers, we have a chance to defend our walls, The Garrison and Military Police are long past their fighting days, we need a new generation to fight, if it's official, I would like you to spread the news of the Scout Regiment, not the Squidbeak Splatoon, with our technology we can take down the titans and protect our home." Despite his old age, the veteran did a salute, one first on his heart and the other on his back, the agents copied the same salute and was dismissed. As they all headed back, Goggles couldn't stop talking about it, the outside world, the opportunity to even see the titans and fight them, something new. As for Gloves he thought it was super cool and it might be a new " trend" though fighting for survival doesn't sound like a trend at all. Hachi was nervous, but determined, he wasn't that good in strength but he had a intelligent mind. Marina and Pearl discussed about a plan to announce it on their news report when it's official, and said they weren't good at fighting, but they can study the titans.   
  
It seems as a new dawn was on the Horizon for Inkling Society.  
  



	3. A Dim Light Amid the Darkness

Weeks have gone by and there has been no response to the plans of returning the Scout Regiment. Gloves Springer layed in the bed of his small apartment, his duailies and gear neatly placed in his room with the afternoon sunlight going through the blinds. 

He has gotten no response from Callie or Marie about the plans of returning the Scout Regiment, and the green inkling was getting worried, sure he had fun in his life, being cool and destroying everyone in turf war to climb up the ranks, but today was rare, as he was actually serious, he had tried looking up online information about the Titans, but there was none, guess Captain was right about the government trying to block the existence of the monsters. 

Springer had only seen images and drawings of the titans and to say the least, they look very ugly and totally not cool at all. Though he did not mind if he had to fight them, for society as it was how Cuttlefish said it. 

Gloves then heard his squid phone vibrate, as he picked it up it was a text notification from Rider, in their private messages. 

Today at 12:43

Rider: Hey

Hey 

Rider: Wanted to let you know, it's offical.

????

Rider: The Scout Regiment dumbass, it's offical and back, In a hour we are gonna be on call with everyone in the team, until then tell anyone you know about the news, just dont give us away. 

Alright thanks, This is gonna be so cool!!!

Gloves grinned to himself, it was offical and back, he will have to look up how to apply later today, unless Callie and Marie give all the details. He then turned on the TV to see the channel where Marina and Pearl would give out news, he usually had this channel on to see the current stages and splatfest news, but with what he just found out, he knew this time was gonna be different. Gloves then turned his attention to the two idols on screen. 

" Y'all know what time it is!"

" Its Off The Hook coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!" 

" Uhh Marina, why is our director freaking out again?" Asked Pearl seeming to look at the camera in a slightly confused and amused way. Marina giggled " Oh yeah, Pearl remember the " big news"?". The small squid processed this for a few seconds and then had a alarmed look on her face, " Oh YEAH!! I remember, do you wanna do it?" She asked. Marina nodded and with the turn on her turntables came on screen the symbol of the Scout Regiment, The Wings of Freedom. " We dont usually put important news on here but we had to cover it, the news state from the government, a new regiment is available once completing Cadet Training in the Military! We are not allowed to explain why on here though, so please check the " actual" news for more detail. " said Marina. " Did you ever wanted to know what was beyond the walls? Well with Cadet training and becoming one of the new Scouts, you can, you can apply for Cadet Training online or in person, even me and Marina are joining in to help with engineering Corps, right Marina?" The Octoling nodded " right Pearlie, ages 14 and up can join, please stay safe for those who do join. Now for the " regular" news.", the octoling then turned her turntables on her set to reveal the stages for the hours, Ancho-V Games, Blackbelly Skatepark for regular battles, Mussel Forge fitness and Piranha Pit for ranked, and Kelp Dome and Manta Maria for league battles. There was also a small sponsor for Grizzco as well with a gear that Gloves already had, on screen.

" And that's all the time we've got!

" Until next time..."

" Dont get cooked, Stay Off the Hook!"

And the TV proceeded to show advertisements for the shops near the square and even a small 6 second screen time for the Cadet Training applications. Gloves smiled, he couldn't wait, almost immediately, the group chat he had with his teammates had spiked, and the one group chat that had EVERYONE that Gloves-or Team Blue knew, spiked as well at the Cadet Training news, some even willing to check the " real" news to see what was it all about. Gloves then checked his messages on his team group chat as he had seen so many messages in the other that he knew he couldnt type fast enough without misspelling so many words. 

Today at 1:00 pm

" Cool Squids Groupchat "

Clips: Did you all see what I just saw?

Straps: yep, Scout Regiment? I heard my dad talking about it earlier, he is in the Military Police. 

Half-Rim: huh, And I'm suspecting a certain squid here is gonna join it?

Yep!, I'm joining it alright!!

Clips: But Gloves...it's the military, plus this went up a few minutes ago! Are you sure you want to do this? 

Half-Rim: I have to say I agree.

Straps: same.

But guys, have you ever wonder what is outside the wall? This will be so cool, we get to see what others cant!

Straps: I hate to point out but it will be dangerous, and what if the outside is really bad and that we should have stayed inside the walls?

I know the risks, but sorry guys, I have to do this, if I can't become champion in turf war and make an achievement, then the Scout Regiment is the next best thing, sorry.

Clips: Nu-uh, Gloves Springer we are NOT going to let you go there alone, if you are going we are going to!!

Guys I dont want you to be in danger too!!

Half-rim: I never agreed to this, but I have to agree with Clips, we are not letting you run off and die somewhere alone, we are coming if you join, we stuck together since we were kids for Cod's sake.

Straps: This may be the current end of Team Gloves, but we will stick together til the end, even if we all somehow die stupid or horrible deaths.

..thanks guys...glad I'm gonna have you around...just promise me you won't die on me.

Half-Rim: Promise but as long as you don't die either

Straps: Promise.

Clips: Promise 

Promise, I love you guys.

Clips: We love you too Gloves, we can talk later tonight about how to apply together!

Half-rim: agreed

Straps: agreed.

See y'all later.

Gloves sighed as he put his phone down ( and muted the other groupchat temporarily So he doesn't get spammed.), he didn't want to risk his childhood friend's life with his own, he loved his friends, even if Gloves wasn't in Squidbeak Splatoon, he would have still joined, and not want to put his friend's lives in danger, but no turning back now, he had to still do this, for Inkling Society. 

About a hour later his phone rang, with the calamari inkantion as his ring tone. He answered it " hello?" And suddenly there were other voices, ah, it seems Rider made a group call for everyone, everyone but cuttlefish was there. " Hey Guys, you saw us right?!" There was Pearl, " No duh, but looks like we did it." That was Rider, " Guys how do I lower my volume? You guys are really loud and pressed against my ears." That was Hachi, definetly. " Dont worry Hachi just press the top right button on your Octophone and hold it into your desired volume!" That was Marina, " Thanks!"." The other groupchat with mostly everyone is going nuts that I can't eat my pickled Plums!" That was Goggles, " We just got to the shack, Gramps is really tired, but me and Marie are sharing my phone on call!" That was Callie, " Hey guys, no more fun and games, we are in serious business." That was Marie. 

The group settled down and Marie explained " Alright so the government doesn't know about us Agents, but Gramps was kind enough to convince them that all of us can get in right away, of course we are gonna submit a application but we won't get rejected but they are gonna have higher expectations of us. So don't do anything stupid alright?" A whisp of agreement went through the speaker. " Me and Pearlie are going into the Engineering Corps, we are not much fighters but we can help with the technology, the ODM gear Captian Cuttlefish had was really old and worn out, so I'm gonna pick it up from Marie tomorrow so I can adjust it, so I can make replicas and such!" Said Marina with glee. " Alright, rest of us including me and Marie are joining the Cadets, but we all may not be in the same class, they are putting people with their age groups, we all won't likely be in the same class, but do your best, So we can become Scouts together!!" Said Callie. Marie then continued " Those horses will be useful for once besides hauling supplies, that species is the last mammal we will ever get, those horses are specifically bred to outrun a titan. Just don't do anything stupid, that includes you, Goggles Arlet and Gloves Springer." This gave a muffled laughter and two nervous chuckles from Goggles and Gloves. 

" Anyways how do we apply?" Goggles asked, and Marie took over as everyone followed her directions, getting onto the Cadet Corps website and filling in the applications, she specifically told them all to put that Captian Cuttlefish sent them in one of the ( optional) boxes, probably for those from a parent or guardian who thought that they were good enough to be sent off into the Cadets. After personal information was filled and confirmed, everyone gave a sigh of relief it was done and a worried one for the future. They then all said their goodbyes and got off call. 

When Gloves unmute the other chat, turns out everyone and he meant EVERYONE was planning to join the Cadet Corps! This had to be a joke, all of them?! Even that no good cold Vintage to the curious and innocent Junior?! Most of the reasons were either that they didnt want to let one of their teammates go alone, while others wanted to go for something new and leave a Impact on their world. Thought most of them were interested in the Scout Regiment, some decided they would go to the Garrison, and according to the recent news, with the amounts of new Cadets, only those within their top ten in their class can join the Military Police. After some texting, he got the email about his application being submitted and that he will be replied to in a few days. 

Even later that night Gloves helped his own team apply, he was so cheerful on speaker, but internally he was actually...worried... he was scared something may happen to his teammates, his team only heard a bit about the " Titans" and were eager to see one for themselves, but from what had Cuttlefish told Gloves and the agents , those monsters can kill anyone in the matter of seconds. He just realized how dear they were to him, he was determined to protect them, no matter what happens, he won't let them die on him. 

The next few days were filled on the topic of the outside and the Scout Regiment, turns out there were some inklings intrested in joining, while others stayed on the sidelines. Even when Team Gloves went to turf war for probably their final time, they played laughing and having fun, winning their turf war flawlessly. He looked at his happy teammates as they left, and thought he will never let them go. When he found out he had been accepted, including his other three teammates, that worry just thumped in his heart. Turns out the entire group chat had been accepted as well from Team Orange to Team Emperor and X-blood, they had all somehow been accepted, now the real work begins.

There was now a dim light amid the Darkness.


	4. The Cadet Corps

Headphones Carolina arrived at the building campus in Wall Rose, Located nearby Trost District. She had originally came from Karanes District to join the Cadet Corps, and later the Scout Regiment. Honestly, she never thought of in her life that she would ever join training in the military, she never felt like she had the strength to endure it, but after the recent news of the " Scout Regiment" and the fact Goggles was applying himself, she went in as well. Mainly because she wanted to keep an eye on her idiotic friend and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. In the end, Specs and Bobble had joined them too, the team had to stick together somehow, even if they aren't in the same Cadet Class. 

The area that Headphones would be training in for the next year of her life stood before her, it was like Wall Maria, as that place had more fields rather than streets. Here, there was dirt ground and small buildings made out of stone and wood, small watch towers as well. She saw others arriving too, she recognized Stealth Nanaba who was the co-captain from Rider's team among the other squids, looking curious but worried. 

She walked over to the nervous squid and the two entered a small chat, mostly about what this place had in storm for them. Soon a 40 year old inkling called a signal and lead the rookies, to a area that had everyone more squids gathered in a bunch, Headphones saw Gloves, Skull, and even Emperor among the crowd of squids who all quieted down when the lead commander made a " ahem" sound.

" I see that there is much more of you rookies than the last few years, welcome to the Cadet Corps, here you will train to become soldiers, you have learned of the creatures that live beyond our walls, depending on where you end up, you may fight them one day. You will all be split into classes of 40 squids each, you will also be separated into age groups, depending how young or old you are is how long you will stay training with us. Those who do not succeed and lack off will be sent back home, and the others will live. From your acceptance applications, you should see which class you are in, you will then head to the bunkers where your uniforms are waiting, then you will get directions after, Are we clear?!" Said the lead commander. A " Yes Sir." Went through the crowd.

Headphones took out her squidphone and into her email, she looked at her acceptance email, " Class 104.... Female Bunkers 12-16..." she read. Looks like she was in the 104 class here, soon the squids started to disperse, she said her goodbyes to Stealth, and headed towards the bunkers, there were small cabins, one side being for the females and the other being for the males, each filling ten inside. Clutching her clothes and possessions, she made her way to her respected bunker which was number 14. When she opened the door, she saw several inklings she did not recognized, until she recognized one of them, Blazer Brener, one of Rider's teammates. Headphones looked around and recognized another inkling....N-Pacer Leonhart?! From the Monarch team?! You got to be serious. Headphones won't lie, she was good friends with both of these girls and finds herself being on phone calls with them time to time, but she felt like an oddball around two great players. 

N-Pacer gave a small wave to her in greeting and Blazer said hi, and asked Headphones what she was doing here, entering a good chat, before the girls went to and changed into their uniforms. Even having to help each other with the harnesses and belts that were confusing enough. By the end, all three girls looked much different than their normal looks but looked strong, turns out all three of them and their roommates were all in the same class 104, and wished each other luck. Soon entered one of the commanders who told them it was Class 104's turn to meet their main instructor, and instructed them to follow him. Soon the group met at a concrete floor outside, where other Cadets lined up, Headphones recognized Skull,Forge, Rider, Gloves, Specs, Nana, Emperor, Aviators, Clips, and Diver among them all, all the other squids, she did not know them. Soon a bald squid, middle age and had one the most creepy dead-pan expressions to ever exist, entered to the front of the group, he then pointed to at Specs, " You! What's Your Name?!" she shouted in a booming voice that made Headphones's spine go cold. " uh-Specs Hoover!! From Karanes District!!" said Specs in a slightly loud voice, The commander looked at him with dead cold eyes " That name is stupid. Did your parents choose that name for you?!", Specs replied " No Sir! My Grandfather chose that name for me!" The Commander ignored his response " What is your purpose coming to the Corps.", Specs repiled " To serve and slay the Titans!!" The commander closed his eyes and then said " Good. You will be great Titan fodder then." before moving on to some other inklings. He then called out " Row One, Turn!" and the first row of inklings turn to face the squids who were facing the front. Some squids, the commander skipped, Gloves made a fool out of himself by doing the salute on the wrong side, and the commander was definitely not gonna forget it any time soon. Headphones was glad she was miraculously skipped by the commander, she didn't think she could bear what the commander was doing.   
  
" You twinks are unlucky enough to have me, Keith Sadies as your commander, starting tomorrow and for the next full year, you will be training under me to become soldiers, you shall learn how to defeat Titans and for the top ten of this class, you'll be able to join the Military Police in the interior of Wall Sina, and for the rest of you, you will either join the Garrison Regiment who will defend the walls with your life or the Scout Regiment who will venture outside the walls to discover the titan's weaknesses." All of the cadets shouted a " Yes Sir!" and Commander Keith dismissed them all. Headphones ran towards her leader Specs " Specs are you alright? Commander Keith kinda beat you up out there." Specs looked at her " I'm fine, guess he is just trying to beat out our softness, you know we are in the oldest class, you I guess they are more harsh to us. Especially with what we will do in a year." Headphones nodded " I see.", Specs patted her own the back " Come on, at least we are in the same class, I already heard Bobble and Goggles got in trouble, we better check on them." Headphones was surprised " Already?!" she couldn't believe that her other two teammates got in trouble on the first day during the first few hours. Turns out they were eating pickled plums during the entrance ceremony and they were caught, both were dumbfound that they couldn't eat during training and only during actual breaks, and now the two were put to run until they fully collapsed as their punishment.   
  
Headphones and Specs watched their friends run around almost the entire camp, though Bobble and Goggles looked unfazed and were laughing, waving at their friends as Specs and Headphones sighed in disappointment. Soon when Goggles and Bobble basically collapsed onto the dirt ground and had to have Headphones and Specs drag them to their bunkers to wash up since dinner was soon.  
  
Soon the 104 class was all together, gathered in a room that was their dining area, somehow filling it all 40 squids of the class. Headphones sat next to Specs, Blazer,Skull and Nana. The meal was a cream soup with small chunks of meat and veggies, a small roll of bread as well with some water. The ration was small, probably because at one point the soilders wont have much food and they were getting them used to the idea. 

Emperor and N-Pacer stayed in a table only with each other, both were talking and watching. To be honest even with Emperor's " change fo heart " after he left his team, now Headphones can see the old version of Emperor poke out, and she did not blame him, the " old " version was wanting to succeed and was wanting to be serious at almost all time, but the king still smiled and exchanged small greetings, though he mainly talked with his knight as they ate. 

Meanwhile the others, Gloves, Forge, Rider, Clips, Aviators were in their own talk, talking about training and such, and what will go on from now on. To say the least, everything felt nice, though everyone knew of the possible dangers dis forth, many had broken up their teams to do this, and people will die, one way or another. 

Headphones took this out of her head, she couldn't think of the pain now, it was her first day in the entire year, she wanted to do this for her friends and she wished to protect others, that is what she thought even after dinner and when her roommates said goodnight. The desire to protect her friends and other squids is what she decide that will drive her to go through this entire year and beyond when she is accepted into the Scouts.

The next day, squids practiced with the harnesses for the ODM gear, having to keep balance as the hooks and gas will make you go throw the air is great speed, later through the weeks and months, the swords which were modified to release a burning ink that was only apperantly effective to titans once swung. 

Months later when they got ahold of their blades Classes 104 and 105 swung through the trees used to practice using the ODM gear, with the assignment to cut the deepest mark into a make shift titan's nape. Headphones jumped throught the trees, letting the hooks that clutch onto the wood swing her upwards and then using her gas in her gas tank to propel her forward, with the other cadets. She then saw one of them, they were about 5 meters to 15 meters tall, depending on the size and work to do. There was a flurry on the other side of cadets aiming at one makeshift 10 meter, Gloves pouting that Skull took his " kill". The titan dummy that Headphones saw was 5 meters tall, easy take. She cut through where the heel was, knowing with a real titan, their foot would be cut off, and after using a tree as support as she aimed and landed a cut through the makeshift nape. One kill for her.

Both classes used those titan dummies to slice of the nape of the neck, the Titans apparent only weak spot, as slicing any other body part will make them regenerate as long as a minute. Headphones did her best to keep trying to be on top of her class, though she was already in the current top 10. Days went by with months, as her class got more skilled per day. Headphones would not lie, out of her class of forty squids, only twenty were still around by the end of the year. During her classes's final week, the top ten were released

1\. Emperor Ackermann 

Of course the king would receive top, he worked flawlessly in ways you can never imagine, though he does seem to lack in teamwork with others he has not known yet

2\. N-Pacer Leonhart 

Another of the Monarch team, her skills were almost like Emperor's but she seems more of a lone wolf, she has a small struggle when aiming for other parts that wasn't the nape, but she stayed top.

3\. Skull Bodt

Great at aiming and when he is focused on his target, but his habit of getting lost never changed, which is a big pain as he may not know where the fighting is. 

4\. Rider Yeagar 

He has double the spirit than other fighters, he can be reckless at times due to his determination to come at top, he does have even more potential. 

5\. Gloves Springer 

Has spirit, but seems to show off a bit to much and can get distracted, great fighter overall. 

6\. Specs Hoover

Not great in strength but has a intelligent mind of one of a kind, very tactional, will be useful if he joins the Scouts.

7\. Headphones Carolina 

When focused on her goal, her full potential is brung out, seems to have sympathy for everything, but is protective of all her friends.

8\. Aviator Nifa 

Supports his friends and is very good backup, seems to keep himself on check and follow with a plan easily.

9\. Diver Abel

Same as Nifa, good backup, seems to get too distracted, and trys to make everything fun in some way, just like his leader Aloha.

10\. Forge Kristiene 

Follows Plans almost too well, if something doesn't go as plan she seems to break down in confusion, she is great back up and very knowledgeable overall. 

"The top ten...in one year" thought Headphones now slightly older and much more knowledgeable, she was flabbergasted when she found out she was in the top ten, tomorrow there would be a small graduation party for those of the oldest graduates, mainly because Senior General Dot Pyxis of the Garrison Regiment who always looked a bit tipsy from wine and beer, suggested for their first big classes in years, though everyone thought he was joking, he already made it offical, afterwards would be the ceremony where everyone will choose their regiments. Headphones stared at the page that showed the top ten, only to be nudged by N-Pacer " you should sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.". Headphones looked at her friend " I know....may I ask....what regiment are you joining?" She was curious where the knight will go. N-Pacer sighed " ..I dont know...but when the ceremony commences, I will decide." And the two left it at that to sleep, big day, where their fates will either leave them to victory or death. 

Cadet Classes 104-106 will be the first maximum graduating in over 50 years , Inkling society are one step closer to fighting back.


	5. To You In 100 Years

Specs blinked open his eyes, " today was the day" he thought. He woke himself up and turned his head to his opening side, everyone was still asleep. Too bad he doesnt have bunkmates he knew before he join the Cadets last year, but he will admit he became small friends to the 5 that had made it through the entire year with him. Though today, that was gonna change, they will all go their separate ways.

He had talked to his bunkmates last night on which regiment they were planning to join, turns out all five of them were joining the Garrison Regiment, turns out many more inklings were joining the Garrsion rather than the Scouts, to their reasoning, not many has the bravery to face danger and risk everything in their life, and Specs didn't blame them, nobody but the veterans and the seniors had seen beyond the walls while being on them, nobody has left the walls in 100 years, he did not blame them.

Specs made himself get up, stretching as he did so and proceeding to take a shower and put on his uniform, unlike most of the other cadets who had gotten slightly muscular, Specs had became more flexible making his evades much quicker than others. He did not mind it a single bit, it may be proven useful in his future, maybe useful enough to save his and other's lives.

" Where would the other's join?" He wondered, how many of his friends will risk their lives in the Scout Regiment's expedition's outside, how many will defend the walls with their life from the Garrison Regiment, and how many will stay in the interior of the walls to ensure peace from the Military Police. Specs thought of this with almost half-lid eyes, dazing off in his own head, even taking up all the memories he had made in the past to his decision now.

His earliest childhood memories- before Team Blue, he remembered being taught by his father who was a teacher at a religous school he could not go to at the time. Spec's father was a very knowledgeable man, and had even passed his knowledge to Specs. His mother was a preacher, yes a preacher. Spec's parents were religous people, but not in the way you think, they believed like others of the creational story and the building of the walls by the Goddesses. Specs was unlike them, he was not religous, he believed in logic by far. Though the stories his parents taught him were still in the back of his head.

The creation story would go like this- long ago, the three protectors Maria, Rose, and Sina came upon the earth after the destruction of their previous creations- the humans. They made a new race out of the ones who lived in the sea, making them to what they are now, the inklings, octolings, and other chelapods, with their mother " Ymir" Soon..Monsters rose to their feet and laid rage upon the goddess' creations, ripping most of them apart. So the three daughters created three walls that were named after them, to be their creations protectors when they were not there. With their labors complete they went to the heavens which brought peace to now.

Specs knew the story too well, memorizing it, now when he learned the full detailed truth, he even doubted his parents and the entire religion that was going through with the three goddesses, even the King- no not Emperor- the actual king, the royal family of Friess. Now he wished to know the truth, hopefully becoming a Scout will lead him to that, even if he died trying. He thought of his team, the three friends he put together to become a full team, how they won with the slimmest chances to the thanks of one of the four or all of them equally. Now that may all go to waste, he did not know of their fate but he swore like many other team leaders, he would protect his teammates.

" Hey, you're dozing off again. " said a voice, this shook Specs out of his trance in dreamland and pulled his attention to who spoke to him, Rider. " A leader should not let his mind control his entire stance, y'know. " he said, seems as Specs is not the only one up early. " Ah...Rider... what are you doing up so early..?.." he asked, the yellow-green squid looked at him " fresh air." " Ah." Specs replied. Soon their was a silence as both of them stared at the entirety of camp, where they trained for an entire year. Specs had the guts to ask him " What Regiment are you joining?" In a curious manner, Yeagar sighed and replied " Scouts. You should have known easily, I yearn for the outside." Specs sighed " I see. I'm joining as well, we shall fight on the same side." Rider stared off " You are pathetic when it comes to full strength, but you are incredibly smart, you have the best plans and tactics I have ever seen, since our turf war days, to now. You shall prove useful to everyone on battle." Specs was shocked at his reply " thanks..." 

The two enjoyed the silence, once these two squids who lead their team, one being slightly cowardly and weak but using teamwork with his comrades to succeed. The other being a utter powerhouse, brave and powerful, but using only himself to carry his team and only giving out orders with no care. Then they were sort of acquaintances, when Team Blue was training to take out Skull, the leader of the S4, Rider trained them. Then they were rivals and friends, during the Cup tournament, the teams were determined to win, but during each other's final battles, the other leader was their cheering on a friend. Recently both full teams were very close, the ones who started everything. And now they shall fight side by side against the despair that cages them and their friends.

The two were interrupted by the arrival of the others, their friends of Class 104-106, all very excited for their big day. Aloha Daz was bragging on how many titans to slay just to get compliments from the girls, while Goggles was egging him on and Eging Brenzeska Jr was telling him that he would kill the most instead but not to impress the girls, he was already trying to build a fun rivalry- they are in Class 106 so Specs never managed to see what was going on with those two up close. 

Soon all three classes were in their " dining halls" where they all talked, ate breakfast together chatting, Commander Dot Pyxis of the Garrsion Regiment was not lying on the party he was throwing for the Scouts which was proven by Instuctor Keith that it was only a small dinner party for the three classes, mainly because he didn't want the tipsy commander to give too much hype on their soilders. None the less, many were pleased with the proposal.

Soon some were put on duty for hunting in the nearby woods while some trained together for the last time, and others were chatting with their comrades. Specs took this time to train with his former team for the last time in who knows when, Headphones was amazing, she had one of the best aiming skills he had seen since when she wield her charger, not using a scope proved well as when she aimed she was aware of her surroundings, Specs looked at her in awe at her abilities. Bobble and Goggles were good as well, but not as great but they managed to pass, they made great surprise hits on the titan dummies, normally Bobble playing as a decoy while Goggles aimed a quick surprise final blow at the makeshift nape, they were a great duo, even though they are mostly stupid.

By dark, the three classes, mainly everyone that Specs had came across with during the turf war days were there. Some in groups eating meat from the animals some caught earlier, and some even sneaking in some to save for morning portions or for their families. Emperor managed to let Prince be their as well, unlike his older brother, Prince still had to stay as a Cadet for two more years, due to his age, Laceless was there too. Specs guessed because it would be a long time til the brothers can see each other again, " be the king you want to be." Those were the words he overheard, the same he said after the final turf war of the tournament when Emperor lost. Prince nodded and said when he was older, he will join his brother in the Scouts, as " family no matter friends or blood, always stook together" which Laceless agreed to, and made Spec's heart go soft as he ate.

One thing that particularly intrested him that night was Headphones, she was apparently organizing files yesterday and she accidentally spilled some, and turns out, she found several squids " real names" on accident. Specs knew that everyone was not named after literal gear, turns out Gloves's real name is " Gabriel ", and Inkfall's was " Isac ", Mask's was " Moses" ( which Bobble thought was cute and he and Headphones had to stop her from going up to Mask and call him by his real name.), N-Pacer is actually " Nicole", and etc, the entire team had to agree to never use their real names or it might get messy and nasty. Specs even found out his teammates real names which were wrote on in a napkin, Headphones is actually " Heather Carolina", Bobble was " Briena Rall", and Goggles was " Grisha Arlet ". 

By night, everyone said goodbyes to the Cadets who will stay behind and head to the area where they will choose their regiment and ultimate fate. If you stayed at one Regiment that was the one you choosed, you could not see all three and choose, it was a " now or never" situation. First was the Garrison Regiment, Commander Dot Pxysis stood at the tope of the stage made of wood, with the symbol of the regiment behind him, and flaming torches at his side. He explained the Garrison Regiment's role was to guard the wall with their lives, and from the recent plans, the regiment will learn to use canons and prepare to protect Wall Maria incase it was attacked. " If you choose this Regiment, Stay here, if Not, leave." That was his dismissal, Specs turned away and walked, he didnt dare look behind him, to those who had stayed, out of the corner of his eye he saw Mask Church of the S4 stay behind with Desinger Headphones, his deputy. They have chosen their path with some others like Inkfall Marcel and his team staying behind. A slight majority of the three classes were staying, but that was all who Specs regonized. What Specs did not have coming was Bobble.. she was staying behind? This hurt Spec's heart, one teammate he would not be in reach to protect, but she had friends, Bobble was smart, but Specs knew he was probably gonna text Mask and ask him to protect her for him as a favor. Plus, those two have some wonky friendship going on too. 

The second was the Scout Regiment, there was a commander at the front, with other behind him, seems as some of Garrison Regiment had converted to the new regiment, there in the back was Captian Cuttlefish as he was a veteran of this regiment during it's early days, The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook too, dragging in a giant scroll of paper, maybe the plans for the first expedition. 

The man introduced himself as " Erwin Smith" their head commander and respected general, now apart of the new Scout Regiment. He explained the plan, they would go outside the walls for several days, their goal was to lure away some titans and kill them, and maybe even capture one to study. On thing that made Specs tense was when he said " Out of all of you. Here now, 30% you may die during the expedition, but your sacrifices are to society to come this far." This made him worried of losing his other two friends. When Commander Erwin stated " Stay here if you wish to join us, for those of the top ten of three of your classes, you are welcomed to go to the right, where the Military Police will be waiting for you. Specs did not close his eyes, he saw Forge Kristiene and Army turn around and leave, " they must he joining the military Police" he thought. Soon it was offical, many team had stook together for this plan, the one that would change history's course. 

Overnight, instead of sleeping they all got on carriages pulled by horses, they were heading to Wall Rose to a old castle ruins, apparently this would be their temporary base. Some higher ranking generals were riding on their own horses, using flaming torches to light their way. Specs was already dozing off to sleep, despite himself shaking himself up to stay awake, as for the others, some had fallen asleep as well, while others stayed awake with no problem. 

By dawn they were at the castle ruins, it was old and abandoned but it was strong. Many started cleaning the place up, some tend to the horses while others cleaned dust out of their newfound base. As Specs cleaned and took a small break, he took out his squidphone and thankfully there was some type of signal, so he started to text Mask. 

Today 10:23

Hey Mask, how are you, how's it going with the Garrison Regiment?

Mask: Hehhhhh???? Its ok I guess..we are learning how to use the canons and Inkfall keeps complaining about getting soot on him, fml 

Look Mask, I wanted to ask you of a favor.

Mask: depends what it is. 

I need you to promise me that you would protect Bobble for me.

Mask: why would I have to protect that maniac? 

Look, Bobble is one of my best friends and I'm worrying about her not being safe, and since you both have some form of chemistry, I went to you.

Mask: jeez you didnt have to get so emotional over it, what do I get out of it. 

Idk, probably having a friend outside your team and a gaming gift card if we every get a day off.

Mask: ......nah.

What?

Mask: wont do it. 

Im sorry but Mask if you dont agree to this I will tell Aloha your real name. 

Mask: then what's my real name? 

Moses.

Mask: shit.

Mask: Fine I'll do it, don't tell Aloha or I'll shove my carbon roller down your throat. 

Ok good, it's decided.

Mask: Never thought Specs Hoover would ever go out of his way to use blackmail. 

Same.

" Well that went decently as I expected." Thought Specs as he put his phone down, he could trust Mask with keeping an eye on Bobble Hat, he trusted him. He went outside and saw Goggles trying to get on one of the back-up horses only to fall off and spook it, getting him kicked into some boxes. Headphones went over to help him up, everything looked good, they had yet to train on the animals but they can get around with their ODM gear for now. A few hours went by, with Commander Erwin giving the Scouts their uniforms, which had a cape with hood, and the Wings of Freedom on the back. As everyone was on break, happily talking, Suddenly, a Garrison Regiment soilder, all battled scared and bloody burst in. 

**" The Titans Broke Through Wall Maria!!"**


	6. That Day

**" The Titans Broke Through Wall Maria!!"**

Those were the last words that Skull expected to hear in his lifetime. The titans....broke through?... how.... everyone was in shock, Headphones ran off to the gravely wounded soilder and helped him to the small infirmary that was just set up. Emperor ran off to get Commander Erwin, though everything was in a shock... how did they get in? According to the soilder that came, a massive titan, even taller than the 50 meters of wall, kicked open the gateway in Shigansina district, making a massive hole in the wall. And then it just...disappeared... though now there was titans in the wall, which Garrsion soilders struggling to evacuate civilians and titans eating them. 

Even before waiting orders from Captain Erwin, Skull started to prepare his weapons, the blades, making sure to put an ink tank on to see if the ink in the blades did burn titans, refilling his gas tank, and making sure his ODM gear was alright. Many looked at him in confusion before Slull said under his bandana " what are you waiting for? Commander Erwin? You all should be checking your gear and replacing your blades, we are most likely gonna fight." He said which got the others to do the same thing on checking his gear. It's had only been the first day as a Scout and something already happened that left nobody prepared for. 

Commander Erwin came put of the castle ruins and in front all of his scouts " Go! To Shigansina District, help the Garrison evacuate the citizens, and prevent the titans from getting our of Shigansina District!!" All of them replied " Yes Sir!", Nobody took any horses, as it be useless with people fleeing for their lives. All of them got out the ruins in a rush, using ODM gear to get over Wall Rose and to Wall Maria's Shigansina District. Skull clutched his swords, this is the time to defend. 

All of the scouts split into two groups, one group lead by Rider Yeagar was going to fight head on with the titans for as long as they can, the other group will be lead by Skull Blouse and will assist the Garrison and Civilians get to safety. After the plan was formed Rider and his group dove into battle while Skull and his group started to work by evacuating the civilians with the help of the Garrison regiment, all of them standing guard on the part of the wall where the civilians could escape and get to the next wall. 

The Titans were...disgusting.. disturbing beings...some resembling the " humans" of long ago, while others looked like...inklings? What's going on here?...Well shove that aside you have to get rid of them. Rider saw one, already distracted by Goggles, Rider took the chance to hook the ODM gear to it's back and then jump and slash through it's nape, killing it. " Wow Rider!, Your first kill!" Said Goggles who almost got eaten. " Yeah, thanks, dont try to get yourself killed idiot, not everyone can come to save you." Said Rider. " Yep, Got it!" Said Goggles.

The two then separated, Rider made sure he wasn't going to use up all his gas, there was debris everywhere, some bodies crushed under it, or remains of eaten inklings laid around under stain of blue blood. It made Rider's stomach curl over in disgust and pain. 

The group was so far surviving, many including Rider, was internally paralyzed with fear because of the titans, these disgusting creatures. As he sliced through their napes with swift movements, he saw more of the civilians rush to the inner gate, where they could escape on boats to Wall Rose. He sighed " atleast the civilians are alive..." he thought. 

Gloves was struggling, already he almost died, a titan snatched him mid air, as the inkling screamed and cried out for help, almost when he was going to get chomped on, Half-Rim, Clips, and Straps came in, slicing the titan's heels to bring it down and release Gloves while Half- rim sliced the nape. " You promised you were not going to die." Half-rim said, helping his friend up " Y-yeah.....sorry about that.guess it went all through my head..." said Gloves sheepishly. 

" Be careful Gloves, you're not alone, we are scared too, but we are all in this together." Said Clips in a worried expression and Straps gave a nod of agreement. Gloves nodded in agreement, he was going to stick close by them for now on. 

Bobble Hat just witnessed death for the first time, not being splatted death, real death, the one when you die, you're dead forever. She just saw Inkfall get crushed by falling debris, instantly killing him, as the amount of blue blood was too much for him to handle, even with the cries of his teammates who had to be dragged back. This was the first time Bobble didn't smile, she had this dull expression that did not frown neither smile, but she didn't dare open her eyes either. She never opened her eyes due to it's red color, but currently it was not the reason, she didnt want to see the death in front of her, feeling it through the ground was painful enough. 

It was so unexpected, she was thankfully not at the outer Wall Maria, but she was on top of the inner gate, with Mask, and Designer. She remember peeking out slits of her red eyes to see the Colossal Titan looming over the wall, and with one swift kick, the wall broke and it disappeared. As she saw the titans break in and people started to scream, flee, and die, Bobble closed her eyes and she and her friends got down the wall to help evacuate as many as she could. When a titan got close to the walls, Bobble Hat aimed the cannon right at the titan, slamming a cannonball through its neck. Mask grabbed her by the wrist and towards the boat's where inklings rushed to get on to escape. Mask made sure she was close to the boats, telling her that if the titans got into the inner wall, she can atleast escape. 

" Emperor! Watch Out!!", Emperor heard one of his teammates shout at him, as she narrowly dodged a blouder, falling and slamming onto the broken cement floor right in the position he was seconds ago. To his right Eging was besides him, his cheerful friend was not smiling, having a expression of worry. To his left was N-Pacer, who had the same expressionless face, but he can see the slight hint of worry in her eyes, and the small drip of sweat going down her face. Emperor was relieved that Prince and Laceless were not with them, be wouldnt know what to do if they got hurt...or even worse...killed. The three had killed so many titans they had lost count, though no matter how much they have killed, more titans kept coming, and their energy was slowly draining, no matter if they were in the top ten of their classes. " Emperor....we...we should.. r-retreat for now, it's getting out of hand, we are gonna waste all our gas." Breathed N-Pacer as the three went behind a wall, rubbing her leader's back in a small comfort. Emperor looked at her with worried eyes " but....the titans...", Eging agreed with the knight " She is right Emp, we wont last as long at this rate, we need to go back and make sure everyone is safe, I already heard we lost some Scouts and I even saw one's remains as we killed." Emperor looked at both of his teammates and pulled them into a tight hug " alright...we'll go back..just...don't die on me...I dont want to loose you now." After being released, N-Pacer and Eging nodded and jumped onto the roof and started to head back.

" Another Titan, watch out Rider!" Called out Stealth, he and Stealth were on the roofs, while Blazer and Bamboo were on the ground, all working as a team to fight the titans off. A titan, about 15 meters tall, very skinny torso, long legs and arms, no lips, with teeth, and blondish hair, with brown blank eyes. The girls cut through it's heel bring it down, while Rider and Stealth attempted to take out the arms, but the titan somehow regenerated its heels alot faster than normal. 

" Be Careful! Lure it away!" The titan then swung at Rider, who dodged and ended up breaking the bricks of one of the houses, he thsn lured it away from the others, to distance themselves and then a flying blouder aimed at Stealth, who dodged just in time, letting the boulder crash into the house, making it fall down completely....onto Blazer.

" Blazer!!", that is what made Rider advert his eyes from fighting the titan. He heard yells of " Are you Ok?!, Get Up!! The debris is covering her, She is stuck!!". Immediately, Rider put away his swords and rushed over towards his friends, and wouldn't you know, Blazer was covered by debris, but she was very much alive. " Rider help us!! We cant get her out!", right away the trio started digging out their friend. Blazer asked " Did you kill the other titan?", her eyes were half lidded from pain. Rider stopped, he didnt kill it, he turned his head around, and saw it heading towards them, be started to dig the debris faster, even though his nails were bleeding and aching from pain. Blazer looked up to see the titan, she hissed " Get out of here! Or all of us will be eaten!" Rider looked at her, with tears forming in his eyes " I'm Not Leaving without You! I can't leave you behind, Stealth, Bamboo!, help me lift this giant wooden plank!" He hissed to his friends as they attempted to free their teammate. " Even If you free me, my legs have been crushed by the debris, I won't be able to run!" Said Blazer, desperate with tears in her eyes, rolling down her face. Rider glared with tears as well " Then I'll carry you!!" Blazer looked up to see the titan getting closer, she then looked at Stealth and Bamboo who were crying as well " Listen to me guys! I can't be saved! Get yourselves out of here! Please!!!" She said in her final desperate attempt " Just stay safe..for my...final request..." she mutterd the last words with a choke of tears. Bamboo and Stealth stopped doing what they have done, Rider looked at them " What the fuck are you doing?! Help me for Cod's Sake!!". Bamboo and Stealth look at him with streaming eyes " We're Sorry." They both murmured in unison, and grabbed their leader by the arms and dragged him away, despite his desperate attempts to break free. " Guys what the Fuck are you doing?! Let Me Go!! Blazer!!" He cried out for his friend, reaching a hand out to her as he was dragged away. He made eye contact to his friend who was on death's door, she smiled despite her crying face, even though he was so far away from her, he saw her mouth " Please stay safe for me" before looking down as the titan he failed to slay was above her. 

Rider yelled " STOPPP!! BLAZER!!!LET ME GO GUYS" through pained tears, seeing the titan go through the debris, tossing the rocks and wood away, before grabbing one of his closest friends, Blazer struggled, and Rider could her her cries of despair and pain through it. The titan then...broke her back, making the inkling fall backwards limply in the titan clutch, as the titan opened it's mouth to kill her, Rider kept screaming, yelling, and struggling through his teammates struggles to keep him down so they could escape, both with tears in their eyes for abandoning one of their friends. All of them turn towards the last sight of their friend, as they saw her get chomped on, bitten, killed, and eaten, letting her blue blood spray through the air and fly in little droplets, as Rider made one last agonizing scream for her as him teammates successfully got him away. " Blazer' Brenda Brener, was eaten by a titan in front of her friends, and none for them would ever forget that sight. 

Headphones was at the gate " is that the last of the survivors?" She asked to Specs who nodded, " We need the other Scouts to come back, then we can retreat." And Headphones nodded in agreement, suddenly she heard footsteps, she saw Stealth and Bamboo hauling a crying and traumatized Rider, all of them had looks of despair. " Guys! What happened?! Where's Blazer?!" She asked. Bamboo and Stealth looked at each other and said " Blazer is dead. She got eaten by a titan infront of us." That made the scouts around them's hearts drop, they had lost a Scout during the first day, now thinking about it, there was probably more dead Scouts as well lying around. Though..Blazer? Dead...?... she was Headphones's bunkmate and she got to know the girl very well, and now she couldn't comprehend the fact she was dead, seeing that crying Rider that she has never seen this now, and the despair enduced Bamboo and Stealth, all three with blue blood on their dirty faces, Blazer was really dead, but it wasnt enough for Headphones. She then took off, using her ODM gear to travel through the ruins of Shigansina despite the desperate calls of her teammates. She wanted to know for herself, she wanted to confirm it all on her own, heading the direction the rest of yellow-green came from. She then came across the sight of where her friend was killed, the titan was gone, but the ruined home was there, and a lot of blue blood, almost now remains of her friend, she really was dead. Headphones has experienced loss of a friend for the first time, when she about to head back, she saw something lying on the ground, upon closer inspection, it was Blazer's remains, the half of her arm with a peice of the bone sticking out, and the little pin she used to wear. Headphones took out a free cloth and gently wrapped both things, atleast to give Rider and his friends something to use to mourn over their dead friend. 

When the rest of the squads arrived they waited for Headphones til she returned, she then confirmed Blazer's death and said they can mourn once it was all over. Though the moment was cut short as after many have got on the boat, Headphones did manage to see Bobble get on with Mask and Designer right behind her, as they huddled in a small group on one side. Then out of nowhere, yells came up.

" Shut The Gate!! It's Coming!!"

Headphones couldn't comprehend what had happened as she looked up to see coming go through the inner walls...another titan, it was huge with plates all over its body, and with white eyes. It broke through the inner wall, making chaos go through even more. The remaining Scouts took steps back as the rest of the civilians cried out and ran despite the rampage the " new" titan went on. Though the remaining Scouts managed to flee just in time into Wall Rose, to comprehend what just happened. 

**" That Day, Inkling Society was reminded on the humiliation of being trapped in a Cage."**


	7. The Fall of Wall Maria

**Wall Maria Has Fallen To The Titans**

That night was hazardous, the surviving Scouts and Garrison soilders helped throught the night, preparing for the next day, mainly the food rations, which didnt help, as Wall Rose was already suffering from a famine that has been found of since the fall of Wall Maria, which had most of the race's food supplies, only now did the famine grow with the number of refugees. The next morning, none of the public of the other walls went out, shops were closed, turf wars were temporarily shut down, and tv stations were the only ones on, telling the news of went down the last night. 

By next morning, food rations were passed around, children first, the food rations were originally for the Garrison troops but they were now handed to the hungry without a home, some understood the sacrifice while others were not very pleased. Sadly there was not enough to be passed around for everyone, while some got their rations for an entire day, some starve, while others fought for the food only to be stopped by the Military Police and giving the food to its owner. The entire day, the Scouts were busy with these duties, no time to rest or mourn their dead. 

Headphones was at the base, she was given the duty to help the wounded that wandered nearby. She helped stop wounds and make sure the injured eat, so they can have strength to keep on living. She still had Blazer's remains with her, in a small tight cloth. She had been meaning to give it to the rest of team Yellow-green, but they have been in Trost and all the other districts, helping the refugees with the rations. 

The fall of Shigansina and now slowly the rest of Wall Maria had caused Captain Erwin halt the expedition, mainly at Captian Cuttlefish's request, as the Scouts were needed for something else currently. Some of the fellow Scouts cried during their breaks, some had almost got eaten, or saw their friends or others get eaten, and saw death and pain everywhere, truly traumatizing. Headphones spent her " free" time by talking with the others, Specs, N-Pacer, Skull,etc. Normally the question was " what did you see yesterday?" And the answer would always be " I couldn't see anything, everything was clouded, and I couldn't think straight, cause I was shocked and scared." Headphones understood the answer, that is exactly how she felt when she slayed titans, evacuated citizens, seeing the remains of her dead comrades, the arrival of the now named " Armored Titan " and " Colossal Titan". Everything felt blurry and it gave Headphones a headache to think about. 

Thankfully, Commander Erwin let the soilders rest for a while, which lead to Headphones going into a deep sleep in the female bunkers, only to be awakened with the sound of a carriage being pulled along with several horses. She drowsily got up to check on what had arrived, and saw it was the rest of the Scouts who were helping the refugees. They all had either had small eyebags under their eyes or looked worn out from yesterday. Among them was the remains of Team Yellow-Green, which reminded Headphones. She hesitantly walked over to the three who were talking about catching up with sleep. " Hey guys....how did it go?" Asked Headphones, she knew she shouldnt bring up Blazer just yet, it be foolish if she did. " Not much...we passed food around, but there wasn't much...me and Bamboo had to break up some fights between some squids over the food..." croaked out Stealth, while his teammates nodded, they look so worn out, they must be exhausted by yesterday's loss. Headphones nodded " I see...can you wait here? After I found out Blazer died...I went back to where you guys came from..." she murmured before running off. 

The three stayed in curiosity of Headphones's motives, as the blue inkling girl came back with something covered in a small cloth, being cradled in Headphones's arms. " I went to where she died...and I found this...I know it's not much but...I think you guys should have it...atleast have something to bury..." she said while giving it to Rider. He looked hesitant but as his teammates peered over his shoulder, they all made a silent gasp, inside was what remained from their friend, a severed arm, bloody with dry blue blood and bruised, next to it, was a dirty and slightly broken pin, the one she wore during her turf war days and her training. 

They all had their eyes water, Rider silently cried and gave Headphones a expression that said " thank you", he then turned his back with his teammates and headed to a field behind the ruins of the abandoned castle, most likely with the motive to bury the remains. 

Headphones then returned to her duties, which involved feeding the horses, according to Erwin, the expedition has been put off, but they were indeed still going to eventually pull it off. The Scouts had no choice, and they got their first taste on how chaotic the outside world will be. 

The days were dark for those stuck in Wall Rose, some desperate to find jobs, others were mourning their dead, even for those who reside in Wall Sina became uneasy, now that one wall was lost, it was more crowded and stuffy, if Wall Rose was lost as well, that was it for inkling society. Even the abandoned Underground City was put to use, that place had many names, like the Underground Metro, and the Abandoned Subway. Some refugees who were stuck without a shelter to go to traveled to Wall Sina to the underground city, yet some remained homeless.

By winter, life got even more harsh, once again the expedition was delayed due to snow, and how cold it became. Then the royal government in Wall Sina assigned a " retake of Wall Maria" sending refugees over the age of 18 to fight, around 2,000 were sent, almost 10% of the population. Out of the 2,000, less than 200 made it out alive. The public of the lesser of Wall Rose was displeased, but the sacrifice of others did help with the famine, as less were needed to be feed. 

Officially Wall Maria has been abandoned and through the first few months after the incident, those from the rest of Wall Maria's districts, evacuated and abandoned their homes. Those from Trost District of Wall Rose became uneasy, as if the titans were to attack again, they would break through Trost due to it's population. So the walls were only planned to reopen when the Scout Regiment set off for their first expedition, the plan was to check the damage through the fields and maybe some villages, and eliminate the titans of that area. 

Rider had lost one of his former homes in Shigansina, and one of his close friends, Trost District, which is his " current " home, would be next if nothing progressed. He stared at Blazer's un-marked grave, he and his friends buried her remains in a nearby feild near base, she was one of the only ones who were given a actually burial, squids like Inkfall were left behind to rot as some bodies were too covered with debris or some were just nowhere to be found. He " marked " her grave with small stones surrounding the pile of broken dirt and a small cross, he and his friends buried the arm and Blazer's pin. 

The three did have a discussion about whether they would keep her broken pin or not, in the end, they decided to bury it with her remains. Her death and time spent together were memory enough of her, and she deserved to rest in peace with no disturbances. The trio hoped when their time was done in this world- that they would reunite with their fallen friend in whatever afterlife was waiting for them. 

Though Rider knew he shouldn't stay here for long, as he did not want anyone catching that he was still mourning, he knew he had to move on, but Blazer's death still haunts him, and the fact he could have killed the titan before and easily saved her. He regretted dropping his guard so much, and the fact he lost her in seconds even after the team got so close. Rider carefully placed the flowers in the small hole through the snow, very gently. He stayed there for a while before getting up to leave, he had to prepare for the expedition, which will occur during Spring with hopefully no more delays.

" See you Later Blazer..." 


	8. The First Expedition

The day was finally here...the first expedition of the Scout Regiment, only months after the fall of Wall Maria. The expedition would be lead by Captain Erwin, with new commanders Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe as captains of the main squads. Levi..well not much is known about the surprisingly short and strong commander, just that he has a bad temper and is a huge germaphobe. Hange on the other hand is fun but quite obsessive, though she is a well known researcher, wanting to study the creatures to learn more about them, so the Chelapods can get an advantage. Though both squids have proven themselves as worthy commanders that will hopefully still be alive in the many years to come. 

Bamboo sat on a wooden crate, eating a small apple, soon she would have to get on her horse and prepare for departure from the walls. She was....ok...yes she was still very hurt after the death of Blazer, but other than that she was fine. Stealth was moving on as well, currently who was help fixing Glove's gear as it had a small belt malfunction. As for Rider....he was alright... he is starting to move on, but he promise of killing all of the titans seems like it will never cease from existence. Bamboo looked up to see a friend, Forge Kristein, walking towards her. From her memory, Forge was coming from Wall Sina, she joined the Military Police with her leader Army, as they were both in their respective top ten. " Hello Forge, did you come to say goodbye to us before our expedition outside, How's Army?" asked Bamboo, looking up at the orange inkling girl. " Yeah I can to see everyone before you all leave, Army is fine, he is just stuck with patrolling, he told me to say hi for him." said Forge, and Bamboo nodded. Forge then asked " How is Rider,Skull, and Aloha, I heard what happened to Blazer, I'm so sorry you went through that." Bamboo sighed " It's alright, Rider is starting to move on, Skull is probably with Captain Erwin with Aviators trailing along, and Aloha is probably bragging about how many titans he will killed."   
  
" I see, well, Im going to see the others, I'll be at Trost District, you're departing from there, right?" asked Forge, turning away to another group of squids. " Yes, we are departing from there, we shall return to Trost as well." confirmed Bamboo. " Very well, see you, good luck." said Forge as she walked away. Bamboo then finished her apple and headed towards the stables, passing by groups of inklings who were talking and getting ready for the expedition, after seeing what the titans were like, Bamboo couldn't imagine what the outside was like, but she knew either way it was going to be chaotic either way. Inklings were gonna die again, and she knew everyone had that thought lurking in the back of their minds. Once Bamboo arrived, some of Blazer's former bunkmates were there, notably Headphones Carolina and N-Pacer Leonhart, who were feeding the horses, and already getting a head-start by readying their own horses. Bamboo decided to join them, getting her own assigned horse out of the stable, a light brown stallion, which whined as it was brought out.  
  
  
Gloves sat with his former teammates, all were talking, turns out they are going to be in different rears and squads during the expedition, Clips and Straps were going to be in the left rear, meanwhile Gloves and Half-rim were chosen to be in Squad Hange, they were going to be led by the respected but crazy researcher, to the right of Squad Levi, who was at the middle of the expedition. After finding out what happened to a group of scouts during the invasion in Shiganshina, Gloves was slightly afraid for his two other friends, though he knew he should put the thought aside, or he'll get distracted again. Soon, Captain Erwin burst out, with Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe close behind, " Scouts!! Prepare to leave base!" he called out, which got everyone going, heading to the stables or quickly checking on their gear,swords,ink tank, and gas. Gloves said goodbye to Clips and Straps, while he and Half-rim headed to the stables to get on their horses. As the horses neighed and whined, Gloves got on, thankfully not losing balance and falling over like the last time, and quickly heading towards the certain brown inkling woman who had goggles on the top of her forehead, with Half-rim and several other squids of their squad, following. Hange turned her attention to them and signaled them to follow her on their horses.   
  
Soon they were all in order, In Squad Hange, there was Moblit, Hange, Gloves, Half-rim, Skull, Aviators, and Bamboo, all of them ready to go on their horses, lined up behind their squad leader horizontally, then, Squad Levi arrived as well, having squids Gloves could not recognize. Soon, both rears and groups lined in formation, with Captain Erwin in front and in the lead on his white stallion, everyone were on their horses and some were assigned on the support wagons, filled with supplies and medical equipment, since things may become nasty. " Scouts, Move Out!" ordered Erwin and started to lead all the Scouts out of the base, Marina and Pearl waved as they were sent off, since they were part of the engineering branch of the Scouts they would not be joining them, and Callie and Marie were probably in a different rear or squad. As the Scouts arrived in Trost District and rode on their horses slowly, in front of the many civilians watching the first expedition commence, young children either got onto their parent's backs to see or used boxes and crates to get a better view. Some inklings gossiped through the crowd, many crowding up the streets so much, the Military Police had to make sure they backed-up to let the Scouts through.   
  
Gloves can see many inklings looking on in interest at them, some looking inspired while others did not blink a eye at them. Today the gate of Wall Rose will be opened for the first time in months after the first attack, they won't be seeing the real outside just yet, but they were leaving the protection of the Walls that were still standing, goal was to get as far as possible, check damage, avoid confrontations with Titans, and then retreat, piece of cake. The horses then stopped, they were already at the entrance of Wall Rose, Gloves could see Bobble Hat, Mask, and Designer among the Garrison Regiment, they seemed to be the ones who will open the gate.He could see Forge and Army among the Military Police, giving nods of respect towards the scouts, the Cadets too such as Prince who seemed to look up to see if he could find his older brother, and even veteran Captain Cuttlefish who eyed him and the members of the Squidbeak Splatoon with nods of respect and good luck.   
  
His attention was taken again with the sound of giant chains and gears turning, the gate was being opened, dirt and small rocks fell from. Gloves held his breath at the sight with amazement and awe, but also the small hint of fear. The crowd then went quiet for a few moments, Erwin took this chance " The First Expedition For The New Found Scout Regiment Will Now Commence!!, This Will Be The First Step In Taking Back Wall Maria!!" He said in a booming voice so that everyone can hear. He then point one of his swords forward " Soldiers, Advance!" and his horse let out a neigh before galloping out of the way and straight through the gate, the soldiers let out a war cry and followed after in speed, as civilians in the back cheered for a safe expedition for the scouts.  
  
  


The First Scout Expedition Will Now Commence.


	9. Beyond Protection ( 1st Expiditon Part 1 )

The horses galloped straight out the gate, with their riders on them, going through the nearby ruins of Wall Maria. The cheering of the inklings inside the wall faded in the distance, as the Scouts rode on in silence, they were now in " enemy territory" they were beyond the usual protection for the first time. The only noises made where the whines and clopping of the horse's hooves. The ruins were of a small town, once busying stores and nearby apartments were cracked due to decaying, windows were broken, nothing but dust and titans live here now. 

Emperor Ackermann kept his eyes out, focusing what was in front and to his sides, not making a sound. He was in one of the signaling squads, he was partnered with Eging Jr, his close friend, it made him slightly relieved he can have a close friend nearby but it did worry him over Nicole- N-Pacer, his mind still kept tripping over saying her real name and nickname, the last time he called her by it, he almost got slapped by her, though being death glared was enough for him. Though she was with Rider, hopefully they don't argue, especially how reckless Rider is capable of becoming. And that the knight was smart and could not be foiled easily, she knows when she can fight and when she has to flee or surrender, she was wise, he could trust her. 

His mind was shaken out of dreamland when he heard Hange yell out " 10 meter Titan!! To the Right!! " in the front. Emperor looked up wildly to see if he can spot it, his hand was twitching in wanting to get off his horse and fight, ever since the invasion in Shiganshina and the lose of Wall Maria still shaken him, he even felt guilt for surviving it. The whole ordeal and Cadet Training dragged him back to his " old self", The Emperor that was cold at times, the one who dominated anyone who dared challenge him, and having to prove he was unbeatable. Even with his " change of heart" after losing months ago seemed to fade away into memory, atleast he didn't have a huge ego and still was nice, but he was less of a " idiot", though it was for the better, he was literally in a life or death situation. 

" Oh Wait!- Support Group got it!! Wow they are actually doing their job!" Said Hange looking rather cheerful in the most disturbing way. Emperor could see them, three scouts he did not regonize, flying over the titan and distracting it, while one other landed for the killing blow on it's nape. " Alright Four-Eyes, now pay attention before you get squashed. " said Levi, coldly. It was strange, despite both males being of the " Ackermann Family", they did not know each other, probably due to the splitting of the family long ago, no wonder both did not know each other, as from rumors, many say Levi came from the un-finished Underground City, unlike Emperor who lived in the richness of Wall Sina all of his life til now.

Soon they all made it through the town ruins, Wall Rose was in the distance, now the expedition was on open feild, with little trees to use for ODM gear, and is most likely lurking with titans. Captian Erwin took his arm and leaned it to the right " All Scouts, Formation!!, You know the drill, Just like we practiced!!" Then suddenly all had taken their respected formation, Emperor taken his reins and directed his horse to the left side, with Eging right next to him, and N-Pacer, who was behind them, moving the other direction, " Do me a favor, if you run into one of those things, Don't die." She called out to them as she directed her horse farther away from them, towards Rider. " We Won't!! But that goes the same for you!!" Eging shouted back at her, and N-Pacer only responded with a nod before losing sight of the golden haired inkling girl. 

Right after it was only Emperor and Eging, not speaking a word, with their eyes and ears open for any sounds, only the huffing of their horses were heard. " Stay Calm." Emperor thought, then he heard something go off, he looked up to see a red flare go up in the sky, " Titan sighting." He realized. Eging gave him a nod and in no time, Emperor had used his flare gun and got one up in the air as well, letting others know that there was a titan nearby. The idea of the formation was to have scouts all over territory, and that there will be little conflict as possible. The first were Signalers, those who are either in the front lines or out in the open, only with a pair or on their own. Their job was to spot any titans, or abnormals. If a titan was spotted then Captian Erwin with change direction for everyone, to avoid conflict. Soon, a green flare was shot up, re-direction, Emperor and Eging changed course. The only time you can engage in battle with a titan is if they are abnormal, abnormals were...well abnormal...they are unpredictable, they can run faster, they will ignore small groups of squids, but will head for the biggest and nearest population, they were dangerous, some even can regenerate faster. That is why the black flare was for, to signal for a abnormal, as they can disrupt the entire formation. 

Every flare had some meaning and use, Red meant a titan has been spotted, Green meant re-direction, Purple was used for some kind of emergency, Blue was used for retreat, and Yellow meant the termination of a mission, successful or not. At first it's a hassle to memorize but after practice and studying, it's easier to get the hang of it. Soon, Emperor managed to see in the distance a random Scout...they were...trying to flee, from a titan, that for some reason crawled on its fours rather than upright. " Why aren't they using the flare?!" He thought, if that squid wasn't going to do it, then he will. Eging flashed him a questioning and right after alarmed, Eging got a red flare up into the sky, as he and Emperor temporary re-directed to help the Scout.

" Hey!! This way!! We'll distract it!!" Called out Eging to the inkling as they got closer, the Scout turned their head to reveal a light yellow inkling girl, blue eyes widen in fear, upon seeing them, her eyes slightly light up in hope. Then Emperor and Eging interfered, Eging led the girl out of the Titan's grasp, while Emperor distracted it, God this titan is fast, no wonder why the girl was so scared, Emperor could even feel that his heart was racing and mind was sweating. Emperor got his horse to dodge a few trees, while made the dumb titan ram into them and a abandoned house, instantly it stopped, and stopped following. 

Emperor redirected once more towards Eging and the random Scout, they both showed relief when they saw him. " Thanks for getting me out of there, thought I was done for." Said the inkling girl with a grateful look. " No problem, What's your name?" Asked Eging with a curious look. " Krista Lenz, but we should get back in formation. Thanks for the help both of you! Hope we can see the end of this!!" Krista said with a smile, and then she rode off back in her formation spot as she saw the direction of the green flare that was still in the sky. Back to formation indeed, Eging and Emperor got back in riding in their spots, both were relieved they saved a Scout from her very close demise. 

And wouldn't you know, what felt like an entire hour of riding on dodging red flares up in the sky, suddenly, a black flare went up, but it was very far away. " Abnormal, but we should be fine. " said Eging as he looked up at the sky, it was about noon. Once in a few moments the two would see another Scout in the distance, riding on their horse with a partner or a back-up horse. Soon the entire formation came back to Erwin, the first part of the mission was successful. Then all the Signalers were grouped with two more riders before setting off again, they had to atleast reach the forest of tall trees and staying there for a few nights to go back to Wall Rose. 

Emperor felt very unlucky to have Aloha and Diver paired up with him and Eging, he is never gonna be able to focus like this, as the pink squid kept making jokes and how cute the female Scouts were. Emperor even got his cold side on to shut Aloha up for a good while. They were rising for what felt like hours, til they see a flare go up....black, and it was close this time. " Ha! An Abnormal! Guess we can show off our skills!!" Said Aloha in his cheerful voice, Emperor replied " too bad we are all going to be too busy trying to kill it to save our asses to even noticed, you pink prick. " with a un-amused glare, this shut up Aloha again. Soon the Scout who shot the flare up was running towards them, struggling to take it down. Wait a second...why were they alone....oh god.. " don't tell me....that squid's group is dead?! " thought Emperor, in shock. Even close up, the squid looked traumatized, and Emperor can see bits of blue of the sole of the abnormal's feet.

The four rode towards the panicking Scout, while Aloha and Diver went to assist the Scout, Emperor took his chance and shot his ODM gear to hold onto the abnormal's heel. He then used the gas to go forward and slashed the abnormal's healing with his blades that released a burning inkling to the titan, which should stop it from regenerating for a while. The titan went down in a instant, and just as quick, Emperor had finished it off after a large slash at the nape. His first kill, he thought, he then noticed something, this titan's blood was blue, unlike some of titans in Shiganshinaz which had red. Emperor decided he was going to share this to Captain Erwin after this...if he even makes it out alive.

" Oh Come on I wanted to kill it!!" Exclaimed Aloha, " then again that was pretty impressive, way quicker than me, no wonder you're the first in the top ten of your class." Emperor replied with a " thanks " while he got back on his horse and head to the traumatized Scout they just saved. Eging asked the squid first " Are you alright?, What happened?" The squid looked up and took off their hood to reveal a male squid, red eyed from crying silently. " T-the thing...." Emperor cut in " Don't worry, it's dead now, you can come with us. You'rre not going out on your own." The traumatized squid looked up, teeth clenched " I don't mean that one!! The other one!!". 

Diver looked at the squid in confusion " what other one? " the squid looked at him " Didn't you see the flare hours earlier?! ", tears were running dRown his face. " Wait what....I thought they killed that abnormal!!" Said Aloha " We even saw it with our own two eyes!" He added. " No, there was a extra with it, it was way bigger, it looked like a inkling woman, but we couldn't see her face or anything, she was two fast, her color was dull, and even the hair was chopped off. But she crushed my friends!! I saw their remains on her feet, the titan you just killed only stepped on the blood left behind. She even grabbed their ODM wires when they tried fighting her, She Had Intelligence!!" The squid explained with pain in his voice. " The fuck?! I know there is abnormals but cod- you know what, we better let Erwin know now. Why didn't you send out the emergency flare?! And which direction did it go?!" Asked Emperor who was rising his voice. The squid replied " too scared, my mind was hazy, the titan ran that way." The squid pointed to the right. 

Emperor looked at him " Cod dammit!!", the five started to quickly ride, once back in formation, he took out the purple flare and shot it in the air. What worried him was that his friends like N-Pacer and Gloves(?) were in that direction. Soon they caught up to the Captain himself who asked them urgently, " We saw the flare, what is going on.". Emperor sighed and decided to tell him himself " We found this Scout in distressed by a abnormal, we recused him, but he mentioned of a giant abnormal that looked like a inkling woman, she was heading towards the right, and apperantly according to him, she has intelligence. " he explained with seriousness in his voice. Erwin sighed and took it all in " Thank you for telling me, we are not far from the the Forest of Tall Trees, we will stay their for only one night and retreat." He explained, guess he didnt want to abandon the plan and give a gamble " And you.." he looked at the frightened Scout " You may stick with me and my group, you'll be fine. Just keep up. " the frightened Scout looked up and nodded with tears in his eyes. 

The four then disperse from the Captain, and by nightfall, they have arrived at the Forest of Tall Trees, many had gotten their horses not very far, and were resting on the trees. Diver and Aloha were resting on one of the gigantic branches of the tree, while Eging and Emperor kept watch. He even manage to see Ms.Krista Lenz, who was comforting the Scout that the group saved earlier. Nearby he spotted N-Pacer and Rider, they looked like they went througha small scrap on feild but were both un-injured, Emperor breathed a sigh of relief for his close friend and rival. She even waved at him, having a small smile that disappeared once more in the matter of seconds, while did manage to make Emperor's soul beam a bit to know she was ok. 

Many were soon aware of this titan that they named the " Female Titan" ( Very original name Erwin....) then again that name was better than Hange's wierd array of words and numbers, she almost named the titan " Ymir" and the Captian refused because he did not want the researcher to get attached to the monsters. It was decided by dawn, the expedition will return back to Wall Rose, it was claimed the mission was partially successful, and now with the Female Titan on the loose, they could not make risks, and needed to warn Inkopolis of another potential attack.

Emperor worried about this almost all night, until sleep drawed him in, making his basically pass out on a tree nearby. 


End file.
